Eric and Calleigh Forever
by ericlover1
Summary: What happens when Eric comes over to Calleigh's for supper? Will they be happy with the outcome?
1. Eric and Calleigh

Chapter 1: Eric and Calleigh 

**Author's Chapter Notes:**  
Author's Notes: This is my first CSI story and I would like to know what everyone thinks of it please. I hope you like it.

* * *

Calleigh looked at Eric and said, "How about you come over and I will make us dinner and we can talk."

Eric said, "about what."

Calleigh said, "about Speed's death."

Eric says, "I would rather not talk about that."

Calleigh goes over to Eric and puts her hand on Eric's face and said, "you shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up like this you need to talk about it Eric and I want to help so please let me help you Eric. I only want to help you because I care about you."

Eric said, "Ok Calleigh I will come over and have dinner and I will try to talk to you but I'm not promise anything."

Calleigh said, "Ok as long as you try to."

After work Calleigh goes home and gets a shower and dressed. Then she goes down stairs and starts cooking super. She's made some spaghetti and garlic bread and she got some wine out. The table is all set and then the doorbell rings.

Calleigh says, " one minute please."

Then she goes to the door and opens the door.

Calleigh says, " Hi Eric come on in."

Eric says, "Hi to you too and thank you."

They went into the dinning room and sat down at the table.

Eric says, "This looks really good Calleigh."

After supper Calleigh said, " How about we go sit in the living room and talk."

Eric says, "Ok Calleigh I'll try to talk about Speed."

They go and sit in the living room on the couch.

Calleigh asked, "So what is it that you are keeping bottled up about Speed."

Eric says, "You know that the last conversation I had with Speed we had an argument when he walked away we were still in the middle of that fight."

Eric starts to cry as he continues he says, "when H called and told me that Speed was gone I felt and I still feel guilty about letting Speed walk away mad at me and me mad at him."

Calleigh puts her arms around Eric and held him close he put his head on her shoulder and just keeps crying.

Calleigh says, "Eric just let it all out. You know it's not your fault."

Eric had calmed down now. They both fell a sleep on Calleigh's Couch.


	2. The Day After

**Chapter 2: The day after**

**Author Notes: **Please leave Reviews.

* * *

Eric wakes up at 6 o'clock and he saw Calleigh with her head on his chest. He just sat there thinking about how much he loved Calleigh. He wanted to tell her how much he wanted her to be his. She started to wake up and Eric knew now was his chance to make his move. So he put his hand on the side of her face and he lend in and he gave her a kiss and when they poled a part.

Calleigh says, "Eric what was that for."

Eric says, "Calleigh I wanted to tell you that I want to be with you."

Just then the phone rings.

Eric answers his cell phone, "Delko."

H says, "Eric its H. I have some bad news."

Eric asks, " What!"

H says, "Marisol is dead Eric she was shot."

Eric sat there with a blank look on his face.

He says, "Ok bye."

He closes his phone and starts to cry.

Calleigh asks, "What's wrong Eric."

Calleigh puts her hand on his face.

Eric says, "Marisol is dead she was shot."

Calleigh grabs Eric and Eric puts his head on Calleigh's shoulder and cries. Calleigh just comforts him and tells him that she will help him get throw this.

Eric has finally calmed down. Then Calleigh starts to cry.

Eric grabs her in his arms and asks her, "What's wrong."

Calleigh says, "I was thinking about my sister and my mom. They died in a car crash when I was in high school. The car crash was my moms fault she was drunk my baby sister Emily was only 2 years old. I haven't talked to my younger brother Seth or my dad since the day they died."

Eric holds Calleigh closer to him. He brushes her hair off her face and looks her in the eyes and tells her that he's sorry for her pain. Then he kisses her on the lips. Then she kisses him back.

Calleigh says, "Eric don't stop kiss me again please."

Eric kisses her again and again. Then they made love.


	3. What's Next

**Chapter 3: What's Next**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**  
Author's notes: Sorry this is a short chapter.

* * *

Then two hours later Ryan calls Calleigh's house and Eric answers the phone.

Eric says, "Calleigh Duquesne house how can I help you."

Ryan says, "Eric is that you. What are you doing at Calleigh's house?"

Eric says, "Shit Ryan hold on I'll get you Calleigh ok."

Eric wakes Calleigh up.

He says, "Calleigh Ryan is on the phone."

Calleigh takes the phone and says, "yes Ryan what do you want."

Ryan asks, "What is Eric doing there."

Calleigh says, "When H called Eric and told him that Marisol had got shot and was dead Eric came over to talk to me about it."

Ryan says, "That does not explain why Eric answered the phone."

Calleigh says, "I feel asleep now why did you call."

Ryan says, "We need everyone in the everglades ASAP."

Calleigh says, "Eric and I will be there soon."

She hung the phone up and kissed Eric.

Eric says, "Why did you tell Ryan that."

Calleigh says, "Because were not suppose to be sleeping together."


	4. A Little Suprise

**Chapter 4: A Little Surprise**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**  
Author's notes: Title says it all. I'm going to jump a head about a month. Please Review.

Calleigh is working in the ballistic lab and all of a sudden she does not feel so good so she sits down.

Eric is on his way to the ballistic lab to get his results for his case. When he walks in and looks at Calleigh. She looks really pale and like she is going to get sick.

Eric asks, "What's wrong Calleigh?"

Calleigh says, "I just all of a sudden don't feel so good."

Eric says, "Why don't you go see Alexx?"

Calleigh says, "Ok."

So Calleigh heads for the elevator but before she gets to the elevator she collapse. Eric sees her fall too and he runs to her side.

Eric asks, "Are you ok Calleigh?"

Calleigh says, "ya. I'm going to go see Alexx now."

Eric asks, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Calleigh says, "No I'm ok now."

Calleigh gets in the elevator and goes down and talks to Alexx. Alexx gives Calleigh a pregnancy test.

Alexx says, "Calleigh it's positive. If you don't mind me asking who's the father?"

Calleigh says, "I would like to tell him first then I'll gladly tell you ok."

Alexx says, "O.K."

Calleigh goes and looks for Eric. She finds him in the Prints lab.

She gives him a hug and says, "Eric I need to talk to you in private please."

Eric says, "O.K. is everything O.K."

Calleigh says, "yes and no."

Eric asks, "What do you mean Calleigh?"

Calleigh says, "Eric you know that I trust you with every fiber of my being right."

Eric says, " Ya what's up Calleigh?"

Calleigh says, "Eric I'm pregnant."


	5. A Little Suprise Part Two

**Chapter 5: A Little Surprise part 2**

Eric says, " O my gosh. Are you really sure."

Calleigh says, "Yes."

He wraps his arms around Calleigh and spun her around. H walks in and asks, "Eric why are you so happy."

Eric asks, "Calleigh can I tell him?"

Calleigh says, "Ya because he's going to find out sooner or later."

Eric says, " H Calleigh's pregnant."

H says, " Congratulation but what happened to no relationships between co-works."

Calleigh says, " H its a little late for that speech now don't you think."

H says, "ya your probably right Calleigh sorry." Calleigh says, " that's ok H we've all had very long days."


	6. Four Months Along

**Chapter 6: 4 months along**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**  
I hope all of you guys are enjoying this story.

Calleigh is now 4 months along and Eric and everyone are being over protective of her. The team gets a call on a case and they make Calleigh stay behind. Calleigh is really mad at all of them.

Calleigh says, "Eric I hate you."

Eric says, "Calleigh, you can hate me all you want but at least you and the babies are safe." 

Then Eric kisses Calleigh's forehead and leaves. Calleigh starts to cry because she knows Eric only has her best interest in mind.

When they all got back they found Calleigh waiting for them. When Calleigh saw Eric she went over to him and gave him a hug.

Calleigh says, "I'm sorry Eric I don't hate you."

Eric says, "I know Calleigh you were just upset."

Calleigh says, "I love you Eric."

Eric says, "I love you too Calleigh."

Ryan looks at them and then he says, "Get a room you two."

Eric says, "We don't need a room. If you don't like it get lost."


	7. Seven Months Along

**Chapter 7: 7 months along**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**  
Please tell me what you think.

Calleigh is now 7 months pregnant. She is pretty big and the babies kick a lot. Calleigh is having twins.

Calleigh says, "Eric we should think of some names you know since we're having a boy and a girl."

Eric says, "Ok I will think about it and tell you what I come up with when we get home ok."

Calleigh says, "Ok baby."

Calleigh kissed Eric and headed for the ballistic lab. When she got there she got to work. She fired a gun and just as she shot the gun Eric walks in.

Calleigh says, "Oh my gosh!"

Eric asks, "Calleigh are you ok?"

Calleigh says, "Ya but come here please."

Eric says, "Ok what do you want?"

Calleigh says, "Give me your hand."

Calleigh puts Eric's hand on her swollen belly.

Eric smiles and says, "That's are babies."

Calleigh and Eric got home they went and got a shower and put on there pajamas. Then they went into the living room and sat on the couch together and watched T.V.

Then Calleigh asks, "So Eric what names did you come up with?"

Eric says, "The two names I came up with are Adam James Delko and Emily Marie Delko. What names did you come up with Calleigh?"

Calleigh says, "The two names I am thinking of are Timothy Speed Delko and Marisol Jo Ann Delko. If that is ok with you baby."

Eric starts to cry and Calleigh puts her arms around Eric and Eric rests his head on Calleigh's shoulder.

Eric says, "That would be great Calleigh. Thank you for thank of it."

Calleigh says, "your welcome baby."


	8. Eight and a Half Months Along

**Chapter 8: 8 ½ Months along**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**  
You need to pay very close attention because a lot is going to happen. Please Review.

* * *

Calleigh is now 8 ½ months along. Ryan walks into the ballistic lab to get results for his case.

He sees Calleigh and says, "You sure are getting big Calleigh."

Calleigh says, "So you think I'm fat. Thanks a lot Ryan."

Ryan says, "I didn't mean like it that."

Calleigh starts to cry just and Eric walks in.

Calleigh says, "Ryan just get out of here."

Ryan says, "I'm sorry Calleigh."

Calleigh yells, "RYAN GET OUT NOW!"

Eric steps in and asks, "Ryan will you please just go."

Ryan says, "Eric I really did not mean to make her mad."

Eric says, "I know Ryan. But can you please just go I will take care of her ok."

Ryan says, "OK."

Eric walks over to Calleigh. He sits down next to her and put his arms around her and held her close. H walks by and sees Calleigh and Eric sitting on the couch.

H walks in and says, "There's not suppose to be any of that at work."

H then heres Calleigh crying.

H asks, "what wrong Calleigh?"

Calleigh says, "Ryan called me fat."

Eric had to try really hard not to laugh.

Eric says, "baby I don't think he meant to."

Calleigh asks, "Do you guys think I am fat?"

Eric says, "no your not fat baby."

H says, "Ya Calleigh your not fat."

Calleigh finally calmed down. Then Horatio's cell phone rang.

H answers, "Caine."

H says, "Ok Frank we will be there as soon as we can get there."

So they all left for the crime scene that is exempt for Calleigh.

* * *

Calleigh is in the lobby waiting for the team to get back. When a guy with a gun walks in. Calleigh heads for the bullet proof room. When she gets in there and closes and locks the door. She calls Eric.

Eric answers, "Delko."

Calleigh says, "Eric its Calleigh."

Eric says, "What's wrong Calleigh?"

Calleigh says, "There's someone with a gun."

Eric asks, "then how are you able to call me?"

Calleigh says, "I locked myself in the bullet proof room in the lab. Eric I'm safe it's Natalia I'm worried about. Promise me you guys will get everyone out of here safely before you come get me."

Eric says, "I promise. Calleigh whatever you do, do not let anyone in there unless all three meaning Horatio, Ryan, and me are all three there got me baby."

Calleigh says, "Yes Eric please hurry. I'm scared."

Eric says, "Just hang in their baby will be as fast as possible."

Calleigh says, "I Love you Eric."

Eric says, "I Love you too Calleigh bye."

Eric hangs up his phone.

Eric says, "We have to get back to the lab know there's a guy with a gun holding everyone hostage."

Horatio asks, "Is Calleigh Ok."

Eric says, "Yes she was able to lock herself in the bullet proof room."

* * *

Eric, Ryan, and Horatio charge into the crime lab. The guy in the mask spotted them and fired at Eric and hit him in the leg. So Horatio shot the man in the mask. Ryan went over to check for a pulse there is none.

Eric says, "Calleigh. We have to go get Calleigh."

So H and Ryan help Eric to the bullet proof room. Calleigh opens the door and sees Eric has been shot and falls to the ground crying.

Eric asks, "H can you take me over there please."

H takes Eric and sits him next to Calleigh he holds Calleigh in his arms. H calls for help. Calleigh is still crying.

Calleigh asks, "Eric baby are you ok."

Eric says, "Ya I'm fine baby."


	9. The big day

**Chapter 9: The big day**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**  
Read and Review please.

* * *

Calleigh is now 9 months a long. She is still going to work too. Eric checks up on her a lot. He worries about Calleigh a lot and Calleigh loves that Eric worries about her. Eric walks into the ballistics lab and sees Calleigh standing in front of a computer. He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her.

Eric asks, "How are you feeling Calleigh?"

Calleigh says, "I fill fine but thank you for asking Eric."

Calleigh turns around in Eric's arms and rests her head on his chest.

Calleigh says, "I am a little tired though."

Ryan walks by and sees Calleigh and Eric and pops his head in.

Ryan says, "Ow how cute."

Then he leaves.

* * *

Couple hours later Calleigh calls Eric.

Eric answers, "Delko."

Calleigh says, "Eric its Calleigh."

Eric asks, "What's wrong Calleigh?"

Calleigh says, "Eric its time."

Eric says, "I'm on my way right now baby."

Eric walks into the ballistics lab and hangs up his phone. He goes over to Calleigh's side. Calleigh stands up.

Calleigh says, "come on lets go."

* * *

Calleigh looks at there twins.

Calleigh says, "Welcome to the world Timothy Speed Delko and Marisol Jo Ann Delko."

Eric looks at Calleigh then he gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Eric says, "I love you Calleigh."

Calleigh says, "I love you too Eric."

There's a knock on the door.

Eric asks, "Who's there."

Horatio says, "Its Horatio."

Eric and Calleigh both say, "Come in H."

Horatio comes in and sees his niece and nephew.

Horatio asks, "What are there names?"

Calleigh says, "Their names are Timothy Speed Delko and Marisol Jo Ann Delko."

Horatio says, "I like thoughts names."

Calleigh looks at Horatio and Eric. They are both crying.

Calleigh asks, "What's wrong you guys?"

They both shake their heads no.

Calleigh says, "I know that something's wrong."

Eric says, "I was just thinking about Speed and Marisol and how much I miss them."

Horatio says, "Me too."

Calleigh says, "I see. You know I miss them a lot too."

* * *

Calleigh is at home now. Calleigh calls Eric at work.

Eric answers, "Delko."  
Calleigh says, "I need help please I can't do this by myself."

Calleigh is crying.

Eric asks, "Can you bring them to the crime lab and I will help you."

Calleigh says, "Ok."

* * *

Calleigh walks into Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Horatio sees her and he walks over to her and he smiles and gives her a hug.

Horatio asks, "Calleigh what are you doing here?"

Calleigh says, "I need help and Eric told me that if I brought them here he would help me."

Horatio asks, "Would you like me to carry one of them for you?"

Calleigh says, "Ya if you want to."

Calleigh and Horatio walk to the prints lab they walk in and see Eric. Calleigh walks up behind him and puts her head on his back.

Eric asks, "Calleigh that's you right?"

Calleigh says, "Ya Eric its me."

Calleigh stands up and Eric turns around he sees Marisol but not Tim.

Eric asks, "Where's Tim at?"

Calleigh says, "you don't see him right over there with Horatio."

Eric walks over to Horatio.

Eric says, "Thank you for helping Calleigh with the twins."

H says, "your welcome."


	10. Calleigh’s First Day Back

**Chapter 10: Calleigh's First Day Back**

**Authors Notes: **Please leave reviews. I love to read what you guys think. Thanks to everyone who has left me advice.

* * *

Calleigh is in the ballistics lab she has a CD in. The song that is playing is My Wish by Rascal Flatts. She sings along with the song.

Calleigh sings, "I hope the days come easy. And the moments pass slow. And each road leads you. Where you want to go. And if you're faced with a choice. And you have to choose. I hope you choose the one. That means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed. I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more then anything, my wish for you. Is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to. I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too. Yeah, This is my wish. I hope you never look back but you never forget. All the ones who love you and the place you left. I hope you always forgive and you never regret and you help somebody every chance you get. Oh, you find god's grace in every mistake and always give more than you take. But more than anything, yeah, more than anything.

Eric walks in the room. It startled Calleigh.

Eric says, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Calleigh say, "its OK Eric."

Calleigh walks over to Eric and puts head on his chest and he puts his arms around her and holds her.

Calleigh says, "I miss them a lot Eric."

Eric says, "Me too Calleigh."

Calleigh looks up and kisses Eric.


	11. When They Got Home

**Chapter 11: When they get home**

**Author's Chapter Notes:** Please tell me what you think. You can give me ideas if you have them too.

Calleigh and Eric walk through the door to the sound of Timothy and Marisol crying. Calleigh looks at Eric.

Calleigh says, "you get Timothy and I will take Marisol?"

Eric says, "Sounds good to me."

So Calleigh and Eric head up to the nursery. When they get to the door they see the nanny Emily. She looks very frustrated.

Calleigh asks, "would you like some help with them Emily."

Emily says, "Yes please. They have been crying for a while now I can't get them to stop!"

Eric walks over to Emily and takes Timothy from her.

Eric says soothingly, "Come on Timothy calm down daddy's got you. It's ok. Your just fine."

Calleigh walks over to Emily and takes Marisol from her.

Calleigh says soothingly, "It's ok Marisol mommy's got you. Everything's ok."

They both stop crying. Timothy and Marisol fall a sleep in Calleigh and Eric's arms.

Calleigh says, "Emily you can go home for the night if you want to."

Emily says, "Ok I will see you tomorrow morning then."

Calleigh looks at Eric and smiles at him.

Calleigh says, "it feels good holding them again doesn't"

Eric says, "yes it does."

The next day while Calleigh and Eric are at work Calleigh gets called to the front desk. When she gets there she finds Emily there with the babies.

Calleigh asks, "What are you doing here?"

As Calleigh gets closer she sees that Emily has tears running down her face.  
Calleigh asks, "What's wrong Emily?"

Emily puts the car seats down on the floor.

Emily looks at Calleigh and says, "I got a call from my dad telling me that my mom was in a car crash and she died."

Emily starts crying even harder. Calleigh grabs her and comforts her. Eric walks by and sees Calleigh, Emily, and the babies. Eric walks over to the front desk.

Eric asks, "What's going on over here?"

Calleigh says, "Emily's mom was in a car crash and she died."

Eric says, "Emily you can go if you need to we can find someone else to watch the babies."

Emily says, "Thank you Eric."

Emily leaves and Calleigh and Eric look at each other. Horatio sees Calleigh and Eric and his niece and nephew. He walks over to them.

Horatio asks, "What is going on over here?"

Calleigh says, "Emily our nanny her mom just died."


	12. OH NO ERIC

**Chapter 12: OH ON ERIC!!**

**Authors notes**: You may cry a little. Spoiler to "Man down." Please R&R. I will upgrade again when I have ten reviews.

* * *

Eric, Calleigh, and Horatio are all at a crime scene when all of a sudden there are gunshots. Then Eric is on the ground holding his leg.

Eric yells, "I've been hit!"

Horatio says, "Cover me Calleigh."

Horatio gets Eric out of the middle of the firing zone. He gets Eric to behind a car the Horatio kills the guy that shot Eric. Then out of nowhere Eric gets shot in the head. Calleigh comes running to Eric she falls to her knees when she sees Eric on the ground lifeless. Horatio calls for help. The rescue gets there.

Calleigh says, "I'm going with him."

They say, "only family is a loud."

Calleigh says, "he is the father of my kids."

They say, "OK come on hurry."

They get to the hospital and they almost loss Eric.

* * *

Calleigh walks into Eric's room and sees him just laying there. Calleigh starts to cry. Eric opens his eyes and sees Calleigh sitting there crying.

Eric asks, "Calleigh baby what's wrong?"

Calleigh says, "I thought that I was going to loss you."

Eric says, "I'm not going anywhere."

Calleigh says, "I thought I was going to have to raise the twins by myself."

Eric asks, "what twins?"

Calleigh says, "our twins. Timothy and Marisol."

Eric says, "I don't remember any twins."

Calleigh says, "Eric why don't you get some rest and I will explain later."

Calleigh walks out of his room crying. Horatio sees her and he walks up to her and he grabs her and holds her.

Horatio asks, "What's wrong Calleigh?"

Calleigh says, "Eric does not remember his kids."

Horatio says, "He will in time I promise."

Calleigh says, "OK."

* * *

Calleigh walks into Eric's room with Timothy and Marisol. Eric wakes up when he hears a baby crying.

Eric asks, "who are these beautiful babies."

Calleigh says, "these are our babies Timothy and Marisol."

Eric says, "I can't remember them."

Eric starts to cry.

Calleigh says, "it's OK you will remember."

Horatio walks in. Calleigh hands him Timothy. Then Calleigh puts her hand on Eric's face.

Calleigh says, "I promise I am going to help you get through this."

Eric says, "I know you will."

* * *

Eric is now at home and he is starting to slowly remember things. Calleigh is really worried about him.


End file.
